Pregunta
by Nevalainen
Summary: un día normal con un caso normal en el laboratorio, claro... todo hasta que una pregunta atipica, pero no por eso no esperada, del Agente Booth creara reacciones adversas en el equipo. BxB


**_Pregunta_**

El ya estaba mayor, era un hombre hecho y derecho, con un gran trabajo, respetado por sus pares, con honores de su tiempo en el ejército y con un hijo maravilloso. Hasta tenía amigos incondicionales que estarían ahí para ayudarlo si tenía problemas, pero aun y así, contando con todo de su parte: las palabras simplemente no salían de su boca.

Ella estaba esperando porque hablara, aunque tuviera los ojos clavados en el hueso que examinaba, sabia muy bien que su atención estaba en él por completo y eso sin duda alguna hacia que el terrón en su garganta fuese cada vez mas grande.

Su boca estaba seca, su garganta cada vez mas apretada y su pulso errático. El nerviosismo sin duda alguna lo estaba matando y ella noto claramente su repentino ataque de ansiedad porque de un momento a otro y sin motivo lógico bajo el fémur que estaba examinando y se quito uno de los guantes para poner una mano en su hombro, incitándole a hablar.

- hueso….yo- logro emular y su estomago se contrajo en ansiedad por el repentino escape de valor que tuvo solo al sentir el calor que la mano de su amiga irradiaba en su hombro.

- si booth?- lo alentó ella cuando el tiempo fue pasando sin ninguna frase dicha y la sonrisa en su rostro logro calmar un poco los nervios que sentía.

Era ahora o nunca, mas que mal, ya casi eran cuatro años de sociedad y el estaba seguro que los signos que su compañera le mandaba diariamente confirmaban que ella ya estaba lista.

Aun le tomo un minuto para reunir aire en los pulmones y de forma inconciente sus manos tomaron a las de la antropóloga sin que esta pusiese una pizca de resistencia en tan intimo acercamiento. Sus ojos ahora estaban fijos en él y la sonrisa en su rostro no se había descolorado lo que sin duda alguna fue el catalizador final para su empuje.

El trabajo en la plataforma había parado cuando él había murmurado tambaleante su cariñoso apodo y Angela estaba segura de que el lápiz que tenia entre manos ya no podía romperse en más partes.

Cam tenia ambas manos sobre la boca de la artista, para impedir que esta rompiera el mágico momento que estaba frente a ellos y Hodgins se encargo de que todos los guardias impidieran que algo externo influyera en el resultado.

Todos estaban expectantes, casi encima de la pareja que continuaba en su burbuja personal sin ser concientes de las miradas de todos sobre ellos y, cuando Booth, por fin sonrío ampliamente y acerco su rostro al de Temperance todos contuvieron la respiración.

- puedo recargarme sobre la mesa?- pidió en el tono mas tímido que alguna vez Temperance pudo escuchar.

- claro Booth, no tengo ningún problema- sonrío la antropóloga y como si nada hubiese pasado ambos rompieron el contacto físico y tomaron distancia para que la antropóloga siguiera con su tarea mientras Booth volvía a su asiento y reclinaba feliz los codos en la mesa de examinacion, sin percatarse de que todos a su alrededor habían quedado de piedra.

- ESTO ES EL COLMO – grito Cam cuando salio del estupor inicial que tan infantil conversación se llevo entre los socios y completamente enojada bajo de las plataforma mientras de fondo sonaban las sonoras carcajadas que habían atacado a Hodgins.

- chicos, en serio… esto ya no es divertido!- y fue el turno de Ángela de gritarles antes de que bajar a acompañar a Cam, maldiciendo la obstinación que ambos socios tenían.

Ambos socios miraron como las dos mujeres que antes los estaban acompañando se recluían en la oficina de la artista mientras Hodgins intentaba por todos los medios dejar de reír para volver a su trabajo.

¿Qué les paso?- logro articular la antropóloga y su compañero no pudo suprimir la sonrisa que cubrió su rostro mientras apoyaba la cabeza entre sus manos y miraba fascinado desde su posición el trabajo de su pareja.

- probablemente esperaban a que te hiciera una declaración romántica- dijo risueño y Temperance frunció el ceño mientras cambiaba el hueso que estaba examinando por otro.

-eso es completamente ilógico, la plataforma es una zona de trabajo no una especie de escenario teatral- comenzó a argumentar sin mirar más que el hueso que tenia entre manos y el agente se encogió de brazos, sin dejar de observarla mientras el laboratorio completo volvía a la normalidad.

- lo sé huesos… eh escuchado esa tecnocharla miles de veces se te olvida?- la irrumpió después de perder el hilo de la conversación y Hodgins, quien había llegado a su lado, sonrió divertido..

- lo sé Booth, solo estaba recordándote las normas… por cierto, esta mañana llamo Rebeca, le salio un trabajo en carolina del norte y quiere que nos quedemos con Parker hasta que vuelva.- dijo con trivialidad y el entomólogo, quien ya casi había dado la vuelta, dejo caer la bandeja con la que había tomado un hueso que anterior mente Temperance examinaba.

Booth se enderezo como si le hubiesen dado un shock eléctrico y lentamente vio como el científico abría la boca para hablar mientas daba la vuelta con los ojos totalmente abiertos.

- Jack! No puedes votar evidencia!- grito Temperance saliendo de su ensueño y solo ahí pudo darse cuenta de lo realmente cerca que estaba el científico al agente paralizado.- ¿Booth… que te pasa?

Como si esa fuese la señal el entomólogo corrió escaleras abajo hacia la oficina de la artista mientras el agente sonreía divertido al ver la cara de confusión total en la antropóloga y una sonrisa crecía en su rostro

-¿Qué paso ahora?.- pregunto como siempre olvidadiza y Booth se levanto de su asiento y camino hasta poder colocarse detrás de la antropóloga.

- lo que pasa cariño, es que acabas de romper tu regla de secretismo y declarar abiertamente que estamos viviendo juntos.- susurro en su oído y un sonrojo cubrió el rostro de Temperance al sentir el cosquilleo que bajaba por su cuerpo. –lo que significa que ahora me debes mi premio.

El ronroneo sensual termino por sacudir el cuerpo de la antropóloga y todo su alrededor se desvaneció cuando su pareja la tomo por la cintura para darla vuelta y reclamar sus labios con dulzura infinita.

Los fuegos artificiales y las mariposas en sus estómagos poco hicieron por cubrir el grito ensordecedor que la forense y artista dieron una vez que el entomólogo logro sacarla de la oficina, pero como siempre, ellos estaban demasiado demasiado concentrados en su burbuja personal como para hacerles caso.

NA: y? XD que tal? se me ocurrio mientras estaba en clases xDD espero que les haya gustado :3


End file.
